


How many Hail Mary's this time?

by queerquestion



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Other, Priest Kink, matt murdock is a priest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for a friend. If you're interested in commissions go to writingisgay.tumblr.com ;)</p><p>Matt is a priest and you need to find a way to get forgiveness for your sins.</p><p>Check out the trans Karen version too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many Hail Mary's this time?

Though you had never been a particularly religious person, this priest certainly made things interesting. Father Matt Murdock looked like the devil with the voice of a saint. Your maybe monthly church visits turned into a routine of going every week, maybe multiple times a week if you knew he would be preaching. Father Matt was blind, so he didn’t notice when you switched from sitting in the very front row to the very back; you thought you were being sneaky.

The holy space of the church was becoming your own haven of sin. While he was preaching up front about holiness and how God was the ultimate savior, all you could do was sit in the final row and gently touch yourself through your clothing. You wondered what was underneath the priestly uniform? From the way he moved and what you could see, there was definitely a toned body under there; if priests couldn’t satisfy themselves sexually, they must work out to relieve tension, right?

After weeks of getting to the edge in the back row, you decided it was time to take the next step. You ordered a bullet vibe online and in the tortuous few days you waited for it to arrive, you sat in the front row of his sermons, listening, but not touching, just feeling your need for him grow. When it finally arrived it was Friday; his Friday services were your favorite. Partially because there were so few people there and partially because they took place in the evening. You slipped in the bullet vibe, content with the feeling of it just sitting inside of you, and went to church.

You walked into the church, crossed yourself with the holy water at the entrance, and took your now-usual spot in the back. You made sure to bring a jacket to sit on, so the hard wood pews wouldn’t broadcast the subtle vibrations. You got there early enough to sit in silence, looking at the large stained glass windows with the last glimpses of sunlight streaming through. The sunsets always gave Father Matt a heavenly glow, the oranges and reds accentuated by the various biblical scenes in stained glass scenes behind him.

The organ started to play, so as you stood you put the vibrator on its lowest setting. You closed your eyes and took in the sensation, a pleased smile spreading across your face. The organ completely covered the sound and when the organ stopped, the quiet buzzing would fade into background noise for the congregation. There were only three or four other churchgoers, but you had ensured none of them would block your view of Father Matt.

The organ stopped and you sat back down. Even on the lowest setting, this was way more than you had ben able to do for yourself through your clothing. As the service started, you followed along, standing and sitting as needed and getting hotter and hotter. You tried listening to what Father Matt had to say, but you could only watch him stand there at the podium. The church was small enough that the back row still had a pretty good view of him, so you were able to watch his lips move with each word. There was something about the deliberate movement and pronunciation of each word that was almost irresistible to you; his jawline was sharp and you pressed a palm against your thigh, imagining it was his jaw.

When it was time to rise to receive communion, you considered turning the vibe off, but you were already too close to pull out the remote. You kneel near the side of the row. You had long ago realized the most depraved way to get physical contact from Father Matt was from receiving the intincted host.

He came down the line with the holy wafers and the goblet of whine. When he was serving it to the person next to you, he stopped for a second, tilting his head like he was listening for something. You blushed furiously and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact, more for your own benefit than his, but as he moved in front of you and you opened your mouth to receive the communion, there was nowhere else for you to go.

He raised the Host and gently dipped it in the Blood. As you opened your mouth, he reached forward, held the side of your face to locate your open mouth, and gently placed the Host there. He lingered half a second too long and you closed your mouth, gently pressing your lips against his finger. He pulled his finger out from between your lips and took a tiny step backwards, blushing. His face turned the color of his glasses and while he quickly controlled his body language and straightened back up. He moved on to the next person, but the color on his cheeks did not fade. You slowly stood, walking back to your seat in the last row. When you looked back at him, his jaw was tense and his hands were shaking slightly, but otherwise he looked almost composed.

Now that you were not in close quarters with him, you turned the strength of the vibe up. You put your hands together and press your head against them, hiding your shudder and gasps behind a veil of piety. His touch on your lips would haunt you for weeks, you were sure of it.

The rest of the service passed by rather uneventfully. When the service was ending and everyone was leaving the church, you sat, waiting for everyone to leave. Father Matt often was available for confession after Friday services. You looked up from your steepled hands when you saw him enter his little priestly box. You waited a minute, then two, and then followed to the confessional.

As you sat and relaxed, you listened to him breathing.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

You hear a soft chuckle, “you know, that’s not how this is generally started.”

“Oh, sorry, it’s been a while.”

“How long has it been? That’s a good place to start.”

“Years, I’m not sure how many exactly.”

“Alright, now you may tell me of your sins and how many times they’ve happened, and I will tell you how to receive penance.”

“Ah, well, masturbation is probably the sin I’ve committed the most,” you blush and put your hands between your legs.

You can hear him shift slightly, “How many times have you committed… this sin?”

You stare at the ground, you’ve been dreaming about this moment for such a long time.

“I’m actually committing it right now.”

You hear a small, confused gasp as he sucks in a breath.

“I sin while thinking about you, Father Matt.”

“Um, I… I don’t know… uh, well…”

“I can, um, stop telling you about this if you would like. I can confess to someone else?”

“No, no, my child, it’s ok. I’ve just never experienced this before. Is that why, uh, I hear a vibrator?”

You hold stock still. You would swear that no one could hear the low buzz, you can barely even feel it inside you, but him saying that makes you clench down on it and shudder. You’ve been caught.

“Yes,” you whisper.

“I have very good hearing.”

You pull out the remote, planning on turning it off.

“No, you don’t have to,” his voice cuts through the silence, “I mean, I know Catholicism as a whole says it’s a sin, but I have some different views. I don’t think feeling good would be against God’s will.”

This is strange and not what you expected at all.

“Father Matt, that may have been the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” you respond, as you turn the vibrator up. You’re really feeling it now, the tingles go up your spine, tendrils of pleasure running across your scalp like fingers.

“The longer you keep this up, though, the more Hail Mary’s it will take to absolve you.”

You smile, knowing the threat of a few more Hail Mary’s doesn’t bother you. And if that is the case…

“Does that mean I should finish sooner, Father?”

“Oh, uh,” you can imagine his face right now, flushed and probably biting his lip, “I guess that is the logical conclusion.”

“Tell me, Father, does my sin make you want to sin as well?”

You can feel your orgasm growing; it has been inevitable since you walked in the door, but the fact that he knows and is listening to your shallow breathing, every sharp gasp, makes you all the hornier.

“It does certainly… tempt me.”

You had cracked the distant demeanor and gotten him to admit it. He wanted you as you wanted him. Just the dark mesh separated you two. Imagining him getting hard under his smock made it all worth it.

“Father, will you sin with me?”

He gulped so hard that you could hear it in your side of the confessional. Before you can even hear his answer, you gasp and throw your head back, orgasm rolling over you.

“Are, are you alright?”

You groan in satisfaction, “I’m great, Father. How many Hail Mary’s will it be for this?”

“Um, 65.”

“I’ll do 69, that way I can be on His good side when I see you next.”

You leave the confessional in a hurry, rushing out before you can have to face him. After your orgasm, your confidence is gone and it is far past time to get gone.


End file.
